Daddy I Miss You
by XholllllllllllllyX
Summary: Another one shot for Clothes.Of.Beckett not a lemon but still hope you enjoy x


.beckett remove friend block user

JULY 14, 2010, 12:04PM

one shot request, please?

If you don't like The Last Airbender, then just ignore this. Haha.

Is it a yaoi? Is it Yuri? Or normal?: Normal.  
Is this a Lemon?: Um, no thanks. lol. Kissing is fine, but nothing too intense.  
What do you look like in the story?: Short black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, nothing too out of the ordinary. :)  
Name?: Fiamma, or "Fee" for short. (It's Itallian for "flame").  
How old are you?: 16, it's a year younger than Zuko, I believe.  
Any special requests?: I don't want her to be able to bend anything. She's just a human, no special bending skills. Haha.  
Who is/will be your boyfriend/girlfriend in the story?: Zuko, please.  
Which manga/ anime is it from?: Avatar: The Last Air bender

You woke up to the sound of your annoying alarm clock. You hated waking up, and you hated going to school. Walking around your room you sigh as reality suddenly hit you.

"I don't go to school. I don't have a home and most of all IM STUCK ON A FUCKING SHIP!" You scream pounding a fist into the wall.

"Keep doing that and you're gonna make Zuko mad!" A chipper girl sang staring blankly at you, rolling your eyes you pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"How long have you been there? Millie?" You ask as you brushed your short black hair, Millie was a pain. Another girl on this ship however she has the tendencies to cause everyone on the ship problems. And of course knew all your secrets. Smirking Millie walked forward

"Somewhere between you hitting the wall and stating you loved Zuko!" She ruffled your hair as your face flushed

"I DO NOT!" Millie took you hand and led you up the stairs up onto the deck.

"Sure Fee, you do know he likes you right?" You shake your head

"He doesn-"

"Listen you little dummy I've known him for a while now. And he doesn't make you bloody work. So if he doesn't like you then he has to be gay." She skipped ahead ducking as someone throws wood towards her

"You're logic still fails to amaze me" You moved closer to her until her eyes darkened and her arm stretched out

"FEE MOVE!" Of course that was slightly impossible since you were about to be hit by the pole closing your eyes you waited for the worst.

The worst never came; you glanced up to see none other than Zuko,

"Are you alright?" He asks bending down to you, blushing you take his hand as he pulls you to his feet you stutter

"S-sure. I'm fine thank you, Zuko." Millie ran forward hitting Zuko in the process

"Shit. Fee you ok? Sorry about that, totally my fault Zuko you know you should probably look after her after all she is just human. Welp see ya have a good one." She winked at you and waved at Zuko before bouncing off into the darkness. Oh yes it wasn't even morning it was late. And you hated Millie just a little bit more. Zuko smirked after Millie, and for an instant your heart sank.

"Ok, Fiamma, care to join me up there?" He pointed to the bridge of the ship. You nod before you look down at your entwined fingers.

"She's weird isn't she?" Zuko said simply as he drove the ship

"Millie? Yeah I guess. And she's pretty too" You stare out at the sea, still slightly heartbroken. You turn around to face him as your hair blew in the wind. Your pale skin reflecting the moons rays.

"Not nearly as pretty as-"He coughed slightly before concentrating on the wheel again. You grin slightly

"What was that?" You could just see the blush on his cheeks before you stepped forward, you had known Zuko for a while now, and you had travelled with him since he was banished. You had no special talents and everyone on the ship was wary about you coming all except Zuko. He fought to keep you with him. Although neither of you would admit to liking the other until Millie, your best friend and guardian angel. She was dark and quite distant to begin with but she hated Zuko, however when she found out about your long time crush she's done everything within her power to help you and you loved her for it.

"I said. That she's not nearly as pretty as you..." You felt a warm hand on your chin and it lifted up. Your eyes met with sparkling yellow ones.

"She'll kill you." You laugh softly.

"I don't think I care right now." He smiled, before pushing your hair out of your face.

"Zuko. I-" He placed a finger on your lips

"I've been selfish. And stupid. You've been with me for so long and I have never even told you how I feel. I've had to listen to Millie complain time and time again, but I never thought you felt the same way, she finally convinced me tonight though and I'm glad she did, only took seven kicks to the stomach and a heck of a lot of fire," he smirked at your shocked expression, yeah Millie was evil and everyone on the ship knew it.

"And I am truly sorry; I've wasted years to be with you, Fee I hope you can forgive me... I love you from the day we met, and I'll love you forever, if you just say you feel the same way as long as you're with me, I'll always come for you and I promise I will always protect you." At this point your heart had literally stopped and your face has at least turned 15 shades of red, you raise your hand and hold his hand in yours

"Zuko..." you step closer to him, he stares down at you, before you raise yourself onto your tip toes and lightly peck his cheek

"I've always loved you Zuko!" You grin as he sighs with relief, he holds his arms open as you snuggle into him, and he wrapped his arms around your waist

"Is it just me, or does this feel right?" he muses. Smiling, you look up at him.

"Yeah, it does," you agree. He bends down slightly making your eyes flutter shut as his lips gently press against yours, feeling this wasn't enough you press your body against him making your kiss deepen he then held you tighter and you couldn't help but love your true guardian angel Millie for forcing him tonight to confess his feelings. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you let the years of unspoken feelings run through both of your bodies. You finally pull away for much need air leaving your foreheads touching,

"I can't believe it took me this many years to kiss you," he finally states. You grin as you give him another kiss.

"I can... you're a bunch of idiots." Millie said resting her chin on her palm.

"Go away Millie." Zuko growls. Millie raises her hands

"Alrighty just don't keep her out too late after all she was slightly pissed that I woke her. Before mornin' night y'all" she laughs before dancing off. Rolling your eyes you snuggle into his chest.

"I love you Zuko."  
"I love you too Fee." You close your eyes' smiling this is right where you belong.


End file.
